youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Zaci Odo Grint Collections
This page is a collection of Alex Zaci Odo Grint's works. The Chronicles of the Sixth Transformer Troubles “There’s always a brand new identity that waits in every single step you make. It is you that shapes your future. It is your choice in which way to choose.” - Amethyst of the Stars Ridgewood High School The halls of Ridgewood High School in New Jersey were filled with a very enormous group of students as they got ready for the weekend. Their expressions were marked with much glow which came from somewhere undercover. This event could have been one of the better days for the distressed children but for Brecan Heoste, it just assists his melancholy to get worse. His green checkered polo was only tucked on the last four loops, revealing his gunmetal-colored upper garment. A pendant dangled around his neck down to his chest. It showed a vista of a solar eclipse. Under it is the word HĀLIG embossed in a golden plate. His eyes were probably one of the best. He has heterochromia iridum, the difference in coloration of one’s irises, although it is an abnormal condition. Brecan placed a pair of earphones on his ears and set the volume of the Maroon 5 playlist in his phone to the most intense amplification. He closed his eyes as he walked down the hallway. Brecan doesn't give a damn if he'll slam into anyone, even if it would be the uncanny principal. His accepted wisdom was quite logical and agreeable since the next time he will see the principal will be the next year and in that year, they will have a new head teacher. This means that this year will be the last term for good old Mr. Fyrst. The Air That I Breath ended and the song Must Get Out started pounding in his ears. Suddenly, Brecan felt a cold tap on his left shoulder which would probably be from someone who was older than him and in no doubt, it was the principal. The scent of Mr. Fyrst's perfume lingered on his nose. It was fragrant, yet it was canceled out by the horrible smell of his mouth. It smelled like ginger. Literally. Sometimes, its scent is identical to a rotten body's. Mr. Fyrst wore his usual office clothes. Talking to the principal was not out of the blue to Brecan since he always gets into intense exchanges of whacks with his classmates. It got a lot worse when his mother mysteriously disappeared three weeks ago. From then on, he was visited by the principal more often, even at Brecan's house. It wasn’t just annoying but also disastrous. A person full of monstrosity and foul odor visiting you? Who would ever want that? Brecan suspected that there was something between Mr. Fyrst and his mother. But he doesn't have any proof. Searching is a waste of time and waiting for the truth to come out is not a good idea either. So Brecan decided to keep himself out of the issue. "I’ve been observing you these past few weeks and I observed that there wasn't any progress from you. Nothing at all." Mr. Fyrst showed some sympathy through his words and expressions. As to Brecan, the monotonous voice of the principal was not what he heard. It was the song and nothing else. He didn't reply to what nonsense the principal was saying. At least, it was only him who said it was useless. Brecan just swayed his head to the beat of the music. The principal got irritated by this so he shouted the student's name. "Brecan!" Mr. Fyrst was not used to this type of conversation. Of course, he's the principal so nobody would dare not to answer him. Brecan noticed that the principal was getting more serious and he can't afford to buy another chat with that Mr. Fyrst especially in this time of the year. Slowly, he removed the device from his ears. He stayed immobile for seconds before saying, "What do you want?" His countenance showed no respect from him. "Is this about those things that concern my mom's disappearance?" "No." Mr. Fyrst displayed half a grin. "It’s about the artifacts." "The last time you talked to me, it was about the Bermuda Triangle, the Eastern Island and some idiotic stuff. Now what is this all about?" Brecan started counting all the things that he can remember to end the conversation in just a matter of time. "Stop babbling everything out." Mr. Fyrst raised his voice. "I need you to tell me where the Kuragentas items are." His voice started to sound like roaring thunders. Then something ridiculous and unexpected happened. Mr. Fyrst transformed. From five feet tall, he grew two more inches, rendering him taller than Brecan. His skin's color changed from light colored into green, forest green. He grew enormous muscles that gave him powerful binds. His canines grew long enough that they protruded away from his mouth. His brows were heavy, his ears were slightly pointed, and now, he carried a club on his right hand. His clothing even changed. "Ha!" Mr. Fyrst gave a loud shriek. "What are you?" Brecan trembled in fear. This is the first time that he saw such a creature. "Do you really want to know?" Mr. Fyrst asked. He raised his club and smacked on Brecan's hip. Brecan flew in the air and hit the wall. He groaned with pain as blood oozed from his hips and his mouth. "I am Fyrstus, the Vice-Commander of the Unified Orcs of America." "So you were a monster all this time." Brecan felt something strange, surging though his body. “What is this feeling?” he said to himself. Brecan noticed a ticklish sensation on his left hand. It began to glow. While Brecan was having a confusion on what was happening, Mr. Fyrst was busy letting words out of his mouth. “You know, the real reason why I came here was not really the artifacts. I was just confusing you.” Mr. Fyrst laughed despite the fact that there was nothing funny on what he said. “Lord Lease told me to approach you and make you a member of his group. I bet you’re really strong. He said you were guided by the stars. How childish.” Brecan remembered tiny bits of memories: his mother’s disappearance, the time when the stars showed themselves when he told them to even though there was a storm, and that time when his father drew all the constellations and told him that he mustn’t forget about them. They were all connected. "I don't know about that Lord Lease that you are talking about." Brecan as he slowly lost his consciousness, "but I'll tell you this: rot in hell you halfwit orc." Enraged by this, Fyrstus raised his club again and chanted, "Club Sword!" His club radiated a very bright glow with the form of a sword but still maintaining its original form. He struck it. Brecan straightened his left arm with the palm facing Fyrstus and said, "I, being guarded by the stars that glow in evening and gives daytime, will show the light. Connect your radiance and vanish the darkness. Fill the void with your power. Flow like the river and wash away the sins of this sinner. Constellation: Eridanus!" The whole room darkened. Stars started to appear. A thin line connected them and formed the constellation Eridanus, the river that flows from the water poured by Aquarius, the water-bearer. “Argh!”Fyrstus felt a very intense pain. From somewhere near, a guy said, "So glad to found out who you really are, Brecan." The two looked and found four people. The first one was a girl who must be two years younger than Brecan. She wore a hooded jacket that covered her eyes. The zipper was left open revealing a sky blue t-shirt. Along with it is a very short jeans that was covered by the jacket. Another was a guy who was probably eighteen with ear piercings. He looked like a gangster in his outfit: a black graffiti shirt and jeans that glowed under the light. His eyes were outlined with very dark eyeliner. A black bonnet covered the upper part of his head. The third person looked like a little younger than the emo dude. It was apparently caused by her make-up. Unlike the others, she was the only one with the ray of light. She wore a pink fairy dress. What she was wearing was a bit revealing. "I'm Heka Mercer, the leader of Delta Alpha Phi. We came here to pay you a visit and we found out that this monster is causing a disturbance," the fourth person said. She looked like the eldest. Although it was obvious since she was the leader. "Who are you?" Brecan and Fyrstus chorused. "You'll find out." Heka replied. "But first, let's finish this bastard off," she added, referring to Fyrstus. Brecan realized that the four of them also has abilities just like him and he predicted that they were a lot stronger than him. Heka was the first one to strike. Her back was attached with wings. She soared high and crossed her arms. She swiped them, releasing a very strong breeze of air. "Air Slicer!" It was indeed true. Everything that hit the air that Heka released was cut like they were just nothing. Brecan tried to maintain his consciousness to take a peek to who they really were. Fyrstus moaned as the air sliced through his right shoulder. It also hit his left arm, cutting it off. Blood flowed from him. “I will not lose to these people”, he said to himself. The guy who looked like a gangster advanced while his hands were in his pockets. "I'm Iammes Bludgeon. Don't worry, my babies won't hurt you." Brecan didn't understand the part where he said babies. But when he started to attack, Brecan did. "I call forth thy babies that are hidden in space. I summon the Epsilon Magic Gunner!" In a nick of time, a massive gun appeared in front of him. Iammes reached for it and pulled the trigger. "No one shall escape the wrath of my babies." A very eerie stream of violet light attacked Fyrstus which came from the gun. The sound was so loud that the orc's moaning was not heard. The fairy girl tore her dress, leaving only her undergarments. "I call for the spirits of the wild. Unleash the colorful tails of the peafowl. Part Shift: Peacock’s Tail!" A white cloudy smoke covered her body. Her rear excretory organ was attacked with a peacock's tail. "Red Spots!" she chanted as the red spots on her tails attacked Fyrstus. "Red is the color that will burn your soul." She smiled and looked at Brecan. "Are you okay?" Brecan nodded. "By the way, I’m Jani. Jani Twinkle. That girl is Pythia." She pointed at the youngest member of their group. Pythia grabbed a knife from the bag attached to her hips. She played with it by tossing it in the air. Fyrstus attacked her with his club but Pythia dodged them all. For the last strike, Pythia thrust the knife to the orc's heart. Fyrstus fell down to his knees. His eyes started to close. "The Regency will defeat you humans." He lay flat on the ground. "What is she?" Brecan got confused for the very last events. "A human," Pythia replied. Her voice sounded so soft. Brecan looked at Pythia and saw that the hood was removed and it revealed that she was wearing a blindfold all this time. Brecan took a glance at the group again and noticed that there was something that they have in common: the pendant. Each of them has one with designs that varied according to their ability and it had the same word inscribed. "I don't understand all of these. You guys are--" He was stopped by the siren of a police car. "Police are coming. We must hurry." Heka said. "Wait. Where are you going?" Brecan asked. Then Pythia touched Brecan's hands. "I knew this would happen. Don't worry, I will protect you." Pythia carried Brecan on her shoulders. "Hurry . . . let's go," Jani called. Brecan and his new friends trailed down the building. “Jani bust the ceiling.” Heka commanded. “Aye. Aye. Form Shift: Quetzalcoatlus!” Jani transformed into a 52.2-feet-wingspanned creature. “What? He can transform into an extinct animal?” Brecan felt that his mind can’t cope up with more information bombarded. Jani soared high and bumped herself unto the ceiling. She fetched Iammes and headed straight out of the building through the hole she made. “Come on.” “Hold on tight.” For the second time, Heka released her wings. “Are those real?” Brecan asked. “No. They’re just particles of air compressed to be strong enough to lift anything,” Pythia replied. Brecan just nodded. They were more than what he thought they were. Heka held Pythia and Brecan. She flapped her wings and escaped the policemen . . . for this time only. Warfare Warriors “Going alone doesn’t mean you’re selfish. It just shows how strong your faith to yourself is. You believe that no matter what you can overcome any problems.” - Geneva of the Vast Plains Cleveland Museum of Art Heka was walking down the east boulevard of Cleveland, Ohio. Going on a job alone is better than bringing her turbulent initiates. Mission 327-Crocus was a mission given by RangaTiraTanga, a South African diplomat. He didn't explain much about it but Ranga told Heka that it is all about the rescue of an orphan who was abused by a group of individuals. This kid happened to have a very strong ability. Seeing that the mission was easy she assigned Iammes to be the temporary leader leaving them at The Setai Fifth Avenue. According to her predictions, Iammes and Jani might be dating somewhere. There was no other person that she could trust. Jani’s so immature, Brecan is still new, and Pythia is so serious that Heka feared the girl might end up killing her comrades. The streets that she passed were silent. The families seemed to have locked them up like something dangerous was waiting. She continued walking and arrived in front of the Cleveland Museum of Art. This was the extraction point that Ranga said. She felt something strange; something was wrong. Out of nowhere armed men came out. They were not rare to Heka. She had fought them many times. The Intel-High agents were there. One thing's for sure: this is a trap given by Ranga. "I guess I must kick some asses here," Heka said. She touched the earpiece on her head and uttered, "Guys, I'm framed. Are you okay?" But there wasn't any answer. "I shouldn't have trusted Bludgeon that much," she said as she clenched her fists. "Freeze!" one of the agents said. Heka looked from left to right and saw that one of her enemies was holding a blue-crystal like object. "That won't affect me," she said as the ice that covered her body started to melt. She stretched her arms and raised her head. "Water. . ." She thrust her left arm forward. The molten ice started to float. “''. . .Pincers!" She placed her right hand over the other. The water from the ice formed into claws attacking the agents. The crystal was broken. Some other men stepped back. One pulled a yellow crystal and said, "Shield!" A very bright glow protected them. "That won't do," Heka bragged. She stomped her feet on the ground and chanted, "Mobile Tree!" The ground started to shake. From behind the shielded armed men a very big tree grew. "Let's finish this with not much ado." She raised her right hand and swiped it. "Tree Slice!''" The tree followed the movements of her right hands as if it was obeying her. Although it really did. The agents fell down unconscious. "That was boring," Heka said. “Boring as hell.” She took the path that she passed and started heading back to her private chopper that would take her back to New York very fast. Her heart was filled with worry for her team. “How are they now? Were they attacked?” Heka thought. The jet roared to life and the noise broke the silence of the night. It lifted from the ground disappearing from Ohio's sight.